gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Blair Waldorf
Blair Cornelia Waldorf is the main character of the television series Gossip Girl and the book series of the same name. The character is portrayed by Leighton Meester in the television show. Blair was born to high society, and is the beautiful Queen Bee of Manhattan's social scene. As a result, Blair's actions and relations are under constant scrutiny from the mysterious Gossip Girl, a popular blogger. Despite her status, Blair becomes dedicated to earning her academic achievements through hard work, and proving that she can build a future without turning to her resources for assistance. Throughout a good deal of the story, Blair feels a recurring sense of insecurity regarding her status. This tends to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities which factor into her development as she overcomes them. One notable trait of Blair's is an apparently snobbish persona. However, it is suggested that this is mainly part of her attempt to maintain social prominence, as it often gives way to a more compassionate, good-natured personality within. On occasion, she is led to feel a sense of competition with her friend Serena—the former Queen Bee known for her beauty. Ironically, among many observers, Blair may be more popular and beautiful than Serena (as even Serena acknowledges Blair's beauty and status at one point, declining a suggestion to try competing), though Blair herself may be slow to realize this, constantly defending what needs no defense. Due to her dramatic irony and other complexities, the character is among the most critically acclaimed. As the series progresses, Blair's romantic interests range from Nate, a longtime companion, to Chuck, an aloof young man who she develops an unexpected but strong bond with. Novel Series Blair was born to high society on Manhattan's exclusive Upper East Side. Her father is Harold Waldorf, who is gay, and a successful lawyer, and her mother is Eleanor Waldorf, an Upper East Side hostess. She has a younger sibling named Tyler Waldorf. After her mother's marriage to Cyrus Rose, she gained a step sibling named Aaron Rose, an alternative vegan, and a half-sister, Yale Rose. Blair's father lives in France with his partner, Giles. Blair grew up with popular girl Serena van der Woodsen and boyfriend Nate Archibald. She is described to be 5'4" and slender, with brilliant blue eyes, long brunette hair (for the first four books), and a fox-like face. Her two allies, after former best friend Serena left for her New Hampshire boarding school, are Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates. She cuts her long brunette hair to her ears and continues to cut it to look like her idol, Audrey Hepburn. Blair is a student at the Constance Billard School for Girls, a small, elite, all-girls school located at 93rd and Madison Avenue, and suffers from bulimia. She wants to attend Yale University, notably with on/off boyfriend Nate, but in the end she goes to Yale alone. Blair, before going off to college, usually lived with her mother, step father, and full and half/step siblings in a penthouse apartment on Fifth Avenue. She also lived at The Plaza Hotel, in Williamsburg, Brooklyn with Vanessa Abrams, and in the original apartment where Breakfast at Tiffany's was shot with BFF Serena, in designer Bailey Winter's East Hampton summer home, and the Yale Club of New York City. Overview Starting at a dinner party at the Waldorf Penthouse for future stepfather Cyrus Rose, former best friend Serena, described as the most gorgeous girl in all of New York City, returns from her boarding school Hanover Academy in Hanover, New Hampshire. Blair, from the start, doesn't want to give up her spotlight as being the "most happening" girl in the room just yet. She and boyfriend Nate who have dated for about a year are in the middle of a passionate scene when Serena shows up, and entertains all the guests with stories about her wild summer adventures and what it was like to be at boarding school, kicking Blair out of the spotlight again. Blair starts nasty rumors about Serena and turns her into a school outcast. Eventually, Blair finds out boyfriend Nate Archibald had sex with Serena right after sophomore year, hence why Serena felt the need to escape to boarding school and not come back for a year before she was kicked out for returning late in the beginning of the school year. When Jenny Humphrey, a freshman with a hearty bosom steals Nate away from her on her birthday, which is also the day that her then pregnant mother marries Cyrus Rose, Serena and Blair make up once again and go back to being the best of friends, while ignoring Nate and his new girlfriend. When Blair's mom marries Cyrus Rose, she meets her new step brother, Aaron Rose (a vegan with an endless supply of herbal cigarettes and an unrequited crush on Blair), comes the day Blair has been waiting for all her life—her Yale interview. Blair messes up her college interview at Yale by telling her interviewer about the trainwreck her life has become, and then kissing him on the cheek upon dismissal. Blair's father donates a multi-million dollar vineyard to Yale, but it is still not enough to clear her mistakes, and she is wait-listed at Yale. She's turned down by Harvard, Princeton, Brown, Tufts, and Wesleyan and is only accepted into Georgetown University, her safety, despite being one of the best girls in the senior class. However, Serena, a below-average student, was accepted into all of these schools. She is known to move out of her home frequently, first trying to live at Serena's penthouse before they left for Sun Valley, then taking a suite at The Plaza Hotel (to the chagrin of Constance Billard's headmistress), moving into Brooklyn with her shaven-haired classmate Vanessa Abrams, living with Serena at the original apartment where Breakfast at Tiffany's was shot, and moving into designer Bailey Winter's East Hampton home as a muse. She also lived in the Yale Club of New York City for a short time, where she held her high school graduation bash. After Nate, her relationships with other men have been quite rocky. She started a brief fling with her Yale alumni interviewer, only to end it when she finds out that he was married and has a daughter also studying at Constance. She also had a thing with Serena Van der Woodsen's older brother, Erik Van der Woodsen, while they were skiing at Sun Valley for spring break. After another messy break-up with Nate, she starts a brief affair with a British lord she met at the Yale Club, however, this was ended upon learning of his relationship with his second-cousin. Blair is eventually accepted into Yale. She and Nate go on a month-long boat trip around the world over the summer and return a week before college starts, only to discover Serena waiting. Nate realizes he also loves Serena, but not wanting to hurt Blair he chooses neither of them. At the end of the final book, Blair and Serena make up after Nate leaves them both to sail across the world with his father's Navy mentor, Captain Chips White, to figure his life out. Television Series Season One Blair is introduced as the Upper East Side's It Girl and Queen Bee of Constance Billard School for Girls. After a year at boarding school, her best friend and the former It Girl Serena van der Woodsen returns to Manhattan and the two girls attempt to repair their friendship. This is quickly ruined when Blair finds out that the reason behind Serena's abrupt leaving town was that she had a one-night stand with Blair's boyfriend Nate Archibald while drunk. Blair found this out from Nate after she made plans to lose her virginity to him. Furious, Blair ended her friendship with Serena. For several episodes the girls stay in a catty rivalry, until the end of "Poison Ivy." Blair finds out that Serena came back to town because her younger brother Eric attempted to kill himself. Blair also showed Serena an unsent letter, and the two bonded again. Blair's mother Eleanor has her own fashion design line, and Blair has always thought that her mother liked Serena better than her. When Serena was chosen over Blair to be the face of the 'Waldorf' clothing line, this seems to confirm it for Blair, who believes that Serena is going to take everything away from her again. This includes Nate and Blair's popular status, but Serena tries to convince her that she's changed. Blair has a brief but interesting heart-to-heart with Dan Humphrey at the end of Bad News Blair, even though the two usually can't stand each other, especially as Dan, a Brooklyn outsider, is dating Serena. Nate continues to frequently seek out Serena, who is uninterested in his advances, behind Blair's back. This causes a frustrated and hurt Blair to reach her breaking point, and after ending her already strained relationship with Nate, she heads to Victrola, the burlesque club recently opened by Chuck Bass. When Chuck, Nate's best friend, challenges Blair to dance on stage, she takes the bait. At the end of the episode, Blair loses her virginity to Chuck in the back of his limo. Blair then convinces herself that this was a complete lapse in judgement, which fuels her desire to get back with Nate. She also warns Chuck to stay quiet about what happened between them. On the night of Blair's seventeenth birthday, Blair and Chuck make a bet. Blair insists that Nate will, at the very least, call her by midnight. Chuck thinks otherwise. Jenny Humphrey and Nate have a conversation that leads to them hugging, and the photo is sent around by Gossip Girl, implying that Nate and the 'mystery girl' did a lot more than hug. When everyone at the party receives this message, Blair is humiliated and lets everyone know that it doesn't matter, as she and Nate already broke up days before. Chuck awkwardly reveals that he has butterflies in his stomach when it comes to Blair, something he hates; Blair freaks out, but later on, she accepts a gift from Chuck. It's the diamond necklace she had thought Nate was going to give her. Blair and Chuck then begin a secret affair. Blair and Nate reconcile at the Constance Billard debutante ball, after he gets into fight over her while jealous. Chuck worries about losing Blair to Nate again, and manipulates the events in the hopes that Blair and Nate would have a fight. However, the plan backfires, and has the opposite effect. Chuck sees Blair and Nate kissing while slipping out of the ballroom, and a miserable Chuck leaves New York for a brief vacation. Exceptionally jealous, Chuck threatens to reveal to Nate the details of his short-lived affair with Blair. In response, Blair breaks up with Nate so there wouldn't be a point in Chuck telling anything. A group of the Upper East Side teens break into the school pool for a party. Incorrectly thinking that it was Blair who stole the key to break in (when in actuality it was Serena), Nate takes the blame for it, risking expulsion from school. Upset, Blair asks why he would do that; Nate says he loves her and, once again, their relationship is mended. Upon finding this out in the next episode, Chuck plans his revenge. He sends a tip to Gossip Girl saying that Blair slept with two guys in one week. Tired of being socially shunned by Blair, Jenny confirms this to Nate. Nate and Chuck get into a fistfight, which results in Nate cutting ties with both Blair and Chuck. Now an outcast and subject of mockery, Blair tries to flee to France, where her father lives with his partner. Serena manages to stop Blair in time, persuading her that they can get through this together. Blair returns to Constance Billard as a social outcast and laughing stock, and Jenny pours yoghurt into her hair to show off to her new friends, who used to be Blair's minions. This causes everyone around to laugh and sneer at Blair, who rushes off with Serena. On her best friend's advice, Blair makes an attempt to put the entire mess behind her. The group sets up a dinner date with her, but sets her up and instead hang out with Jenny at Hazel's place. Furious, Blair intends to get revenge on Jenny and reclaim her thrown as Queen Bee. She does this by inviting the group to Jenny's place for her birthday instead of a Manhattan club. This leads to embarrassment for Jenny - not only do they see that she is relatively low-class financially, but it is also proven that Jenny stole Hazel's mother's one-of-a-kind Valentino dress. Blair takes the rest of the girls to dinner to celebrate, but the victory is short-lived when Jenny drags Nate along. Jenny is forgiven because several of the girls have crushes on Nate. This starts up a war between Blair and Jenny. A week later, Blair wants to make sure that Nelly Yuki, the smartest girl in their class, can't concentrate on her SAT studies. Blair forms an SAT study group with her friends from Constance Billard, making sure to leave Jenny out. Blair ensures that Nelly and her ex get back together and break up again just before the SATs, so Nelly can't focus on the exams. Blair and Jenny send outrageous fake rumours about each other to Gossip Girl. Jenny meets a guy named Asher, and when she finds out he's rich, she starts to date him. To keep her in with the It girls, she lies and says she slept with Asher, who is using her as a cover-up - Asher is having a secret gay relationship with Eric. At Jenny's party, Asher is outed, as are Jenny's lies and she instead becomes the outcast, and Blair Queen Bee. Jenny tells Blair that she has decided that being an It Girl isn't worth it. On the same night, a distressed and crying Serena shows up at Blair's penthouse. Serena has a dark secret, and reveals she killed someone. Blair is stunned, and while looking for something to calm her friend, Serena slips out again and spends the night partying. Blair eventually retrieves her and takes her back to the apartment the next morning. Blair enlists the help of Nate and Chuck, even though things are still tense and awkward between them. Dan, Serena's boyfriend, shows up looking for Serena. Blair, Nate and Chuck tell him that Serena doesn't want to see him. Refusing to believe this, Dan stays there until Serena appears. She lies and says she slept with someone else, causing Dan to break up with her. She claims that it was better than Dan knowing the real truth. Reluctantly, she reveals all about the night she claims she killed someone to Blair, Chuck and Nate. Later that night at Lily's wedding rehearsal dinner, Blair persuades her that Serena is in a lot of pain over her secret, and doesn't deserve to be shipped off to a reformatory school. Lily and Serena talk, and Serena goes to the parents of the man she led to overdose on cocaine, therefore killing him. When they tell Serena they hold no blame for her over the man's death, Serena goes to Rufus's Rolling Stone concert to reconcile with Dan and tell him everything. Blair tells Chuck that they should personally hunt down Georgina Sparks, an ex-friend who has been tormenting Serena for weeks and manipulating Dan to believe she is a new girl called 'Sarah'. Chuck replies, "Let's get the bitch." Unfortunately for Blair, Chuck and Nate, Georgina is nowhere to be seen at the concert, as she has already kissed and left with Dan. The next morning, Blair wakes up to find sheand Chuck fell asleep the night before on her bed while plotting against Georgina. Blair pushed Chuck out of her room and Chuck leaves to writer his best man speech for his father's wedding. Blair finds Dan Who is the newest bait in her plot against Georgina. She walks Dan through the plot as he calls up Georgina and invites her to a park. Dan and Georgina walk through the park until Dan brings Georgina to Blair. Blair reveals to Georgina that she invited Georgina's parents, who tell Georgina that she will be attending a boot camp from now on. Blair leans in and reminds Georgina that she is the crazy bitch of her group. At the Bass/van der Woodsen wedding, she and Chuck reconcile when Chuck announces in his speech that "in the face of true love, you never give up—even when the object of your affection is begging you to." The two share a kiss after he apologizes for his previous cruel words and indiscreet text messages. Blair is surprised to find Chuck being so "romantic." A week after the wedding, the beginning of summer, Blair and Chuck make plans to go to Tuscany together. However Chuck, fearful of losing the "Chuck Bass" portion of his nature, reverts to his old habits and stands Blair up at the helipad, leaving Blair to fly off to Tuscany without him. On board she finds a new love interest, and Chuck meanwhile entertains an attractive interior designer named Amelia. Season 2 A good portion of Blair's storyline in season 2 revolves around her love-hate relationship with Chuck Bass. At the beginning of season 2, Chuck tries to win her back, but Blair is preoccupied with her new fling, a British Lord by the name of Marcus Beaton, and upset at the same time that Chuck doesn't say "I love you" when she wants him to. Blair manipulates Marcus's stepmother into a social alliance after she learns that the Duchess is actually her ex-boyfriend Nate's secret married lover Catherine. She later gains a bit of sympathy for Catherine when she realizes that Catherine's relationship with Marcus's father parallels her own sexless relationship with Marcus. Chuck picks up on this, and in the middle of a blackout at a party he puts on a fake British accent and seduces Blair. Marcus walks in on the two of them, and Blair admits she wasn't fooled, but that she needed Marcus to show her that he wanted her, physically. Vanessa discovers that Marcus is sleeping with Catherine, his step mom, and tells Blair because she thinks that Blair can manipulate them to get Nate out of debt. Blair threatened to tell Catherine's husband about her affair with Lord Marcus. She also told her she would keep her mouth shut if Catherine and Marcus left town together and paid off Nate's father's debts. Unfortunately, Vanessa, not believing the Blair is really intending to go through with this plan, went to Lord Marcus' father earlier and spilled the beans about Catherine and Marcus, and so Nate remained in debt. With Marcus out of the picture, she waddles back into her clique of friends but as it turns out, in the little time she was preoccupied with dating Marcus and getting rid of him, Serena van der Woodsen, her best friend and it girl, has regained her original spot as Queen Bee and acquired the favor of the girls in their clique once more. During Fashion Week, Blair, annoyed that Serena is the one in the spotlight, tries to ruin things for her and Jenny, who tried to get in the way of her sabotage to stage a good show for Eleanor. Jenny then wins her sympathies back by telling her that she, like Blair, works for everything she achieves, while Serena just glides through life. Blair confronts Serena backstage and expresses hurt at the fact Serena broke their tradition of watching the fashion show from backstage. However, Serena rebuffs Blair's accusations and tells her bluntly how she always has to step aside so Blair can be the one to shine brightest, and that she no longer wants to hold back who she is just so Blair won't get her feelings hurt. Thrilled to be going on a school trip to Yale, Blair thinks of ways to impress the headmaster. However, he is already charmed by Serena, who has decided to go to Yale instead of Brown. Blair messes up her interview, including trying to kiss the dean, so she bribes the secretary to allow her to attend a very important dinner, where she sabotages Serena's chances by revealing Serena's history, including her 'murder' of a drug addict with whom she used to party. This culminates in a physical catfight, where Blair and Serena resolve to stop being friends. The next day, however, Serena finds Blair fessing up to the dean, when she intended to do the same for her. They apologize to each other and resume being best friends. Vanessa tries to blackmail Blair by threatening to release the pictures of Marcus to Gossip Girl, in an attempt to make Blair endorse her campaign to save an old bar. Blair enlists the help of Chuck to 'seduce and destroy' Vanessa so she can never bother her again. However, in the midst of the proceedings, Chuck grows to like the old bar and Vanessa, so he backs out on their plan. Blair berates Vanessa anyway, and tells Chuck that he can claim his prize--a night with her. Chuck demands that she admit she loves him, as she had asked him to do before, but Blair adamantly refuses, telling him that she will never say those words to him. He gets up and leaves, telling her that he is done chasing, and it's now her turn to chase him. Blair refuses to say that she loves him while walking to school. She then begins plotting against Chuck Bass to get him to sleep with her. Serena invites Dan to give a little advice, and Dan suggests that Blair make herself irresistible to get Chuck to sleep with her. At one point, Blair entices Chuck into getting a drink with her; unfortunately, she throws herself all over Chuck by first getting him to 'smell' her perfume and then throws her drink at Chuck's crotch. Chuck gets bored with her desperate acts and leaves. She then calls Dan who suggests she intercept him at home. Blair goes to Serena's room, pretending to sleepover at Serena's and planning her seductive ploy on Chuck. Blair nearly succeeds but their foreplay is interrupted by Serena's text message. Chuck and Blair race to grab Blair's phone and Chuck leaves, realizing that Blair was just playing games. In her last effort, Serena suggests Dan's advice once more, and he tells Blair to take a risk and admit to Chuck that she loves him, as Dan is convinced that Blair is indeed in love with Chuck. Blair takes his advice much later and calls Chuck, asking him to meet her at the roof of Rufus' gallery during an opening. But before the meeting, Dan finds out about Vanessa's incident with Chuck and Blair and sabotages Blair by replacing his advice on taking risks with that of taking caution. Chuck and Blair get into an argument and Blair reminds Chuck that she asked him to say those "three words, eight letters" first. Chuck walks off and Blair leaves the gallery. Later that night, Blair receives a visit from Chuck, who tells her that the reason that they can't say "I love you" to each other is because it would end their current relationship and send them to a closer level, one that Chuck knows they aren't ready for. Blair contemplates Chuck's advice, and eventually agrees, with the idea that they will put their relationship on hold. Blair disapproves of her mothers new boyfriend, Cyrus Rose, and will do anything to break them apart. She succeeds when she gets him to admit he had an affair when married to his ex-wife, and fell in love with the other women (which is exactly what happened to Eleanor with Harold). At Blair's eighteenth birthday party, Blair tells Eleanor, and she breaks up with him; however, Blair reconciles the two after she finds out that Cyrus asked Cyndi Lauper to sing to her at her birthday (despite the fact that she still disapproves of the two together). In "The Magnificent Archibalds", Blair is offended when Cyrus hijacks her Thanksgiving traditions. In the episode "O Brother, Where Bart Thou?", Chuck reels from the news of his father's death. Blair forgets all their games and does what she can to be there for him, finally telling Chuck that she loves him. However, he is still mourning his father's death and leaves her without responding. Blair turns to Cyrus Rose for support, and finally accepts him as part of her family. Cyrus marries Eleanor Waldorf, and that night, Chuck appears in Blair's bedroom, wordlessly asking her to comfort him. They fall asleep together, but in the morning she wakes to find him gone, having left her a note saying that he is sorry for everything, she deserves much better, and that she must not go looking for him. During the episode "In the Realm of the Basses", Chuck returns along with his uncle, Jack Bass, and initially shuns Blair. When he is drunk and on the verge of suicide, Blair arrives and talks him down from a ledge. After telling Chuck "I'll always be here," Blair shares a moment of affection with him. When Blair and Jack help Chuck go home she asks Jack not to tell Chuck about what happened between them on New Years. In the episode "Gone with the Will," Chuck is given the job of becoming the new CEO of Bass Industries. At first Chuck willingly decides to give the job to Jack, who wanted the position more than anything else on the will, but Blair and Nate persuade Chuck to reconsider believing that he could do it. Jealous and furious, Jack arranges Chuck to be caught by the Board of Members with a bunch of girls and completely drunk. When Chuck realizes what his uncle had done he storms out the congratulatory party arranged by Blair. Blair goes after Chuck but he yells her off when he told her to stop acting like his wife. That night Chuck tries to apologize to Blair but she couldn't forgive him for what he said. With early acceptance letters to Yale arriving, the halls of Constance Billard and St. Jude are curious to know who got in. Blair constantly has her clique refreshing her Eli Account to see if she got in or not. It is finally revealed that Blair got wait listed whereas Dan and Serena are accepted. However, knowing how much Yale means to Blair, Serena tells Blair and Dan at first that she got wait listed too. Eventually, Serena reveals her acceptance to Dan and Blair and both couldn't be happier. Meanwhile, a new, young Iowain teacher named Ms. Rachel Carr arrives at Constance Billard. Although, Serena and Dan admire the new teacher she becomes a threat to Blair when she gives her her very first B. Blair decides to get back at Ms. Carr when she invites her to dine with her and her father but stands her up. At the opera with her father and his boyfriend instead of the restaurant, Blair receives a call from the Headmaster saying that Yale will accept her if she keeps her grades up. Regretting standing up Ms. Carr, Blair rushes to the restaurant and finds her leaving but manages to apologize. The next day, Blair is asked to see the Headmaster believing it to be a congratulatory tea, but it turns out Ms. Carr had informed the Headmaster of what Blair had done and the Headmaster punishes Blair with detention and informs her that Yale will be holding her acceptance. After their meeting, Blair decides that it is now war between her and Ms. Carr, and that this is one war she is going to win. During the episode "Carnal Knowledge," Dan and Ms. Carr have been getting closer in their student-teacher relationship. Seeing their awkward interaction in the halls, Blair sends a text to Gossip Girl about their seemingly not so innocent student-teacher relationship. The word gets out and soon the Headmaster and Ms. Carr speak to Blair knowing that she is the one who posted the rumor on Gossip Girl after Nelly Yuki, a member of Blair's clique, admits it was Blair. Then the Headmaster expells Blair from Constance Billard. Serena tries to apologize for Blair to Ms. Carr and explains how much Yale means to Blair but Ms. Carr replies that Blair's rumor could ruin her reputation as a teacher and leaves for a meeting she has before the PTA meeting. Serena sees that Ms. Carr left her planner and decides to give it back to her at the restaurant listed in it. There, Serena finds Dan comforting Ms. Carr and quickly takes a picture of them and shows it to Blair who goes to the PTA meeting and shows all the parents, teachers, and the Headmaster. Meanwhile, Dan arrives at the school upon receiving a text from Serena to meet her there and Serena explains what she saw and Dan tells her that nothing happened. When the parents, the faculty, and Blair leave the meeting Ms. Carr is fired and Dan gets mad at Blair for what she did. However, that following the night Dan tries to apologize to Ms. Carr for everything that happened. In the episode "The Grandfather" Blair is devastated of what had happened to her life, so she goes to Carter Baizen for help. However Carter is encouraging the worst of her by letting her loose and changing her to a new Blair. The van der Bilts threw a party for prominent members of NYC society. Blair, with nothing to lose, decided to insult anyone who came into her path, from cheating husbands to wives with bad face lifts. Serena and Chuck tried to silence her to no avail. In a separate room later, Blair propositioned Chuck, but Chuck wouldn’t give in, claiming that this wasn’t the Blair he wanted. Meanwhile, Blair continues to stoop to new lows, and ends up escaping the party to a large silent room in the mansion. She is found by Nate who comforts her. They reminisce about how when they were kids she always made him watch the same movies over and over again because Blair liked knowing how things ended. Nate reminded her she was Blair Waldorf, someone who doesn't let a mishap get in the way of what she wants. In the Episode "Remains Of J" Blair and Nate start up a friendship; however Chuck is adamant that they are much more than just friends. Jealous, Chuck confronts Blair to which she replies that her and Nate's relationship is "purely platonic". Chuck claims that Blair and Nate don't have any sparks, and that Nate is not over Vanessa, prompting Blair to claim that her and Nate have plenty of spark and "fireworks". Chuck reminds her that it was them who had fireworks, aggravating Blair, who then proceeds to explain that she fought for him, hard and for a long time; and that now that they are over, she is exhausted. She explains that being with Nate and is easy and right. Chuck then teams up with Vanessa, who is broken up with Nate, to drive Blair and Nate apart. Chuck and Vanessa arrive at Jenny's 16 birthday party together and walk in to see Blair and Nate sharing an intimate conversation. In the heat of the moment, Vanessa pulls Chuck in for a passionate kiss. Determined to prove Chuck's theory that her and Nate have no sparks, Blair drags Nate along into Chuck's bedroom, and locks the door. Nate rejects her and she leaves. The next day Blair is walking in the park with Dorota, when she sees Nate there also. As it turns out Nate planned to wait for her there so they could have their "first" official kiss as a couple. Later, however, Blair and Nate go their separate ways romantically. In the season finale Blair is reunited with Chuck as they declare their love for each other. Family Novel Series * Harold Waldorf (father) * Eleanor Waldorf-Rose (mother) * Tyler Waldorf (brother) * Cyrus Rose (step-father) * Aaron Rose (step-brother) * Yale Rose (half sister by Eleanor and Cyrus) * Ping and Pong Waldorf (adopted half siblings by Harold and his lover Giles) TV Series * Harold Waldorf (father) * Eleanor Waldorf-Rose (mother) * Roman (step-father) * Cyrus Rose (step-father) * Aaron Rose (step-brother) Romantic Relationships Novel Series * Nate Archibald (dated/lovers) * Serena van der Woodsen (fling) * Miles (fling) * Owen Wells (fling) * Eric van der Woodsen (fling) * Lord Marcus Beaton-Rhodes (dated) * Jason (fling) TV Series * Nate Archibald (childhood romance, ex-boyfriend) * Chuck Bass (ex-boyfriend) * Lord Marcus Beaton-Rhodes (summer romance, ex-boyfriend) * Carter Baizen (one-night stand) * Jack Bass (one-night stand) * Cameron (dated) References Category:Characters